


Sly, cunning. Angry?

by Captain24



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain24/pseuds/Captain24
Summary: During a ball for victory over Valencia Gracie makes jabs at bonnie anne. When things get heated Bonnie Anne slaps Gracie. Gracie uses this opportunity to get in the captains pants.
Relationships: Captain/gracie conrad
Kudos: 3





	Sly, cunning. Angry?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad its my first post. This is after getting catbeard and defeating rook..

After defeating Rooke the Queen is holding a ball in honour of the pirate captain who saved Marylebone. It's a wonderful time. Most of the crew is talking to some of the guests. The guests being high ranking military officers and very rich dogs. Some are talking with the other crew. Three of the crew were the food was and talking amongst themselves. 

Bonnie Anne was pissed. Catbeard was trying not to eat all the food. And Ratbeard is telling some story. Bonnie interrupts Ratbeards story saying "That bitch is gonna get it." She whispered but still in a pissed tone. "Calm down. There is nothing you can do." Catbeard bluntly said. "For once the cat is right. Just because Gracie is dancin' with captain doesn't mean you get to be pissy about it." 

When they defeated rook and met the Queen she decided it would be nice to throw a ball. Bonnie thought it would be nice dancing with the captain.  
She thought that since she was the only orher female who wasn't practically a kid she thought she would be dancing the night away with the captain. She thought wrong. Turns out Gracie was 21.

When captain was deciding between Bonnie and Gracie, Gracie butted into a conversation between the captain and some officers and asked to dance. When she thought that she wouldn't be picked she ended her sentence with a curtsy. Her tits were in full view for the captain and a the officers to see. The officers left to the bathroom and left the captain with Gracie and a Bonner. He had no choice but to dance with her. 

"Oh i can. If that bitch wants to play dirty so can i."

"Don't do it Bonnie. Do you know how bad that will make you look. And just think, your from Albion it would make you look worse." Ratbeard retorted. Ratbeard and Catbeard were both becoming worried that she would ruin this ball. "Look if you want to dance you could probably get a dance with Kzinti." Catbeard said trying not to get hit by Bonnie.

"That asshole nearly blasted my head off. No way im dancing with that cat." While they were talking Gracie saw them arguing while dancing with captain. "Captain, excuse me for a moment I've got to go to the ladies room." The captain who was mostly staring at Gracie's tits said alright, and was trying to come his "little friend" down. He wasn't payingattention to the fact she went the opposite direction. 

Ratbeard and Catbeard simultaneously said "oh shit"  
When Gracie walked over. "Hello missy." Gracie new Bonnie was mad. She was trying to start something. 

"Don't call me missy bitch."

"Oh you might wanna watch your language."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just have to show to captain some fun things in the bed." 

"You slutty-". She was interrupt by Catbeard. "Look here lets just calm down." Bonnie had to restrain herself from smacking him. "Ooooo Bonnie don't let your anger out on catbeard." Gracie said this in the most annoying way. Bonnie lost it.

She slaped Gracie straight across her face.

Now not alot of people saw this happen. Ratbeard and Catbeard were trying to get out of this mess, but Bonnie had other plans "Now listen here, you don't just go rubbing yourself on the captain like your in heat." Bonnie blurted out.

"Oooo well guess what I am in heat. And that slap of yours is gonna get me in bed with captain. Good luck."  
She raced off to the captain crying crocodile tears. 

Ratbeard stayed trying calm Bonnie down. Catbeard went to some of the crew members and told them what just happened and pointed to where Gracie and the captain were and to a pissed Bonnie Anne and a scarred Ratbeard. 

Everyone was looking either at Bonnie Anne and Ratbeard or Gracie crying and the captain. 

When Gracie came over to the captain crying Gracie said stuttering for effect "C-captain Bonnie Anne ss-slaped me." When the captain looked over he saw Gracie crying and some scratch marks on the left side of her head. The pain didn't bother her.

"WHY?" 

" I d-don't know."

"Where is She?" She pointed over to the buffet slowly. "Well she is gonna gets whats coming to her. Come here." He softly grabed Gracie's neck and pulled her down. "This will make it better." He kissed her romantically. When they let go he said "follow me."

Captain walked over to Bonnie Anne. Everyone made a path, everyone knew something was going down.

"Bonnie Anne why did you slap Gracie?"

"She came over here after strutting around to start something. She got me mad enough to slap her. And if you don't believe me ask Ratbeard and Catbeard." Ratbeard trying help the situation said "its true". The captain called Catbeard over.

"Yes captain?" Catbeard said in a childish tone. Captain not dealing with his shit said "Is it true that Gracie was trying to start something or was Bonnie Anne slap her for no reason?" Now Catbeard who was done with being Bonnie's punching bag said "Yes captain' Bonnie Anne slapped Gracie for no reason." Bonnie thought to herself that Catbeard will pay for this. "Alright i heard enough Bonnie Anne go to the ship. Ratbeard and Catbeard go with her and get some bandages for Gracie."

When they left captain turned to Gracie "Gracie I'm sorry for what happend. Would you like to leave and get a drink." Gracie looked at the captain and said yes.

Catbeard came back with the bandages. People started talking again but with a uneasy feeling.

When Catbeard got back to the ship he heard yelling.  
When he got below deck he saw ratbeard yelling at Bonnie who was drinking some liquor. They both stopped when they noticed Catbeard walk in. "Catbeard why would you lie?" Bonnie yelled at him. Ratbeard joining in said "Yeah what was that for?" 

"It was payback. You always use me like your punching bag. Every time you get angry i get smacked." He was right. The last time Bonnie hited him she was drunk and in heat. "I am not your plaything." 

"I'm sorry if i hurt you but a woman has needs. I cant help of you don't like what i got." She put the bottle down and tried to go over and hug him. But Catbeard drew his sword saying "im done with this you can't just do that to people. Im going back to the party!"

Back at the party there was an erie silence."ALRIGHTY! All of my crew follow me back to the ship."The captain sounded pissed. The crew silently walked back to the ship. 

When everyonewas back on he orderd thhem to their bunks. He went down to the mees hall. He prepared himself. He opened the door to see Bonnie argue with Ratbeard and Catbeard while taking swigs from a bottle of liquor. Catbeard seemed to have a couple of scratch marks on his face. Bonnie was the first to notices the captain. 

"Oi captain! Finally got back from fucking your new girl. Tobad really. Atleast I got Catbeard here." She tries to put her arm around him but he protests."Bonnie Anne no. I'm not your plaything. Captain please let me bunk with someone else. I don't care who it is just please move me". 

"Bonnie I didn't fuck Gracie. But that's not what I'm here for. Catbeard you can bunk with Singh. Bonnie that means your gonna bunk with Gracie". "Like hell I'm gonna bunk with that two face bitch. I'd rather bunk with Egg Shen then bunk with her". She looked like she was going to kill someone. "Well im sorry but it's final. I'll go tell them now follow me". She reluctantly followed. When they got to rge bunk area everyone was quiet. When the captain switched them they could hear someone oooing as if they were in grade school. When they everyone finally went to bed including the captain thats when Gracie made her move. She quietly hopped down from her bunk. When saw that the coast was clear she carefully slided in with Bonnie. She nuzzled in and put one hand across her body and the other near her crotch. When Bonnie finnaly noticed she tried to scream but Gracie covered her mouth quickly."Listen here you may not like this but we gotta get along so I'm gonna help relieve you of some 'stress'". She beganto pull down her pants. She tried to protest but to no avail. She began fingering her. When she started to moan she coverd her face with her pillow. So for awhile Bonnie protested and Gracie kept fingering. Eventually she finally came. When she came Gracie removed the pillow and said to her"Now your gonna be quite alrighty. Now we're going to sleep like this for awhile. So if you wanna stay out of trouble you better like it. And for that mess down there well enjoy it." She then pulled up her pants and licked her hand clean. She hugged her tighter till they both went to sleep.


End file.
